Journey to the Himalayas
by fireplant
Summary: Sequel to story Cody. Carey and Kurt are going on a quest to scatter their sons dead ashes on the peak of the himalayas.WHY IS SO LITTLE PEOPLE REVIEWING! THE STORY CODY HAS LIKE THRICE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEW THis has! PLSEPLSE REVIEW!PLSEPLSEPLS
1. Chapter 1

Chp1

Author's note: I know this story might be a bit weird, but anyways, review.

This is sequel to "Cody"

I'm think you guys might like to read "Cody" before reading this one, otherwise this story will seem really weird.

PLSE REVIEW!

Prologue:

In the last story, Cody died of HIV because Zack and his gang raped him. Zack regrets it and committed suicide. Carey and Kurt heard the ghost's of the twins speak in their heads, at Zack's funeral, that they want them to climb to the tallest mountain in the world and scatter their ashes from it's peak, and Carey and Kurt goes on a quest to fufill their last wish.

Carey Martin was rereading the letter she got from Zack before his death.

_Mom_

_Cody's death was my fault. I don't care how many times you said the fault wasn't mine. That I couldn't have known._

_That fault is mine._

_He is dead._

_I miss him mom._

_It hurts too much._

_I want to hug him after his nightmares like we did so many years ago._

_I can, _

_In heavan._

_I have to join him._

_Please understand this._

_I know it will be too much to lose both sons in less than 48 hours._

_Bare with it._

_Prove to me, to us, that you can be a stronger person then we are-we were._

_Please stop drinking, stop going to those pubs, ok?_

_Be a strong person for both of us._

_Forgive me._

_I have failed you._

_Zack._

Carey put the letter back to its box, a box with many pictures of her dearest sons, a box with so many memories.

Carey then remembered the funeral scene…

She remember sobbing as she watched her child being cemented. She heard two voices in her head. One was Zack's, the other was Cody's.

_Z: Mum. Don't let them bury my ashes. _

_C: Mum, tell them to take my already buried pot of ash from the ground._

_Z: Take them._

_C: Go to the tallest mountain in the world; scatter our ashes from its peak. _

_Z: Let them fly, freely in the warm afternoon air, let the sun's rays give us colours._

_C: Let them fly under the night sky filled with stars._

Together they said _: Scatter us from the highest peak of the Himalayas._

_Let us be the birds who ride freely with the wind._

_Let us be the fish who rides freely with the currents_

_We wish to visit the four corners of the earth!_

Kurt told her he heard them too.

They yelled for the priest to stop.

They took Zack's ashes in a pot and had the already cemented remains of Cody dug up from the ground.

They vowed a truce from the many years of fighting, and that they would work together to travel up the tallest peak of the world and to fufill their son's last wish.

As Zack said, Carey has long since stopped drinking. Kurt has given up gambling.

The divorced parents had gone a bit closer together.

Tragedy and death had brought them together.

Carey and Kurt had been spending the last 10 years learning to climb.

A week ago, they both got their certificates. She remembered the medals they won and the mountains they climbed.

But tomorrow, they will start the most dangerous challenge and quest of their lives.

They will climb the Himalayas.

Destiny is a strange thing, thought Carey. She never thought she and Kurt would attempt to climb Mount Everest.

Ten years ago, if someone told her what she would be doing, she would have thought he has too much beer.

It's not that she and Kurt are not physically capable of climbing Mount Everest.

They had 10 long years of backbreaking training, they were now 43 and 45, still strong and sort of young.

It's just that there hasn't been more that 500 people who attempted to climb Mount Everest and out of that number, less than 50 succeeded.

There were so many millions of billions of people in the world, and less than 50 succeeded.

How could they do it??

But there was no turning back now.

Both she and Kurt were not afraid.

After all, if they perish on the journey, they would join their children in heaven.

Or live to tell the tale.

Tommorow would be the day they climb the Himalayas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody. Plse review!!

Mount Everest is 29,028 feet high.

It has two main climbing routes, the southeast ridge from Nepal and the northeast ridge from Tibet, as well as other routes that are less used.

Of the two main routes, the southeast is technically easier and is the more frequently-used route.

But Carey and Kurt refused the easy route. They wanted a more abandoned and challenging route, the northeast route.

_Secure climbing equipment, check to see if secure. Climb. Secure climbing equipment, check to see if secure. Secure…_ Those words were the only ones in Carey's and Kurt's mind throughout the day. Throughout their first 2 weeks.

Despite the temperature slowly dropping colder and colder, they were sweating and slowing down due to tiredness.

Carey looked up to see the sun setting behind some other mountains in the Himalayas.

"Come on! We can get to Camp III before the dark sets in!" Kurt said, breaking the silence. His voice sounded strange due to the fact that snow absorbs sound.

I can see it, maybe we can."

They speeded up their climbing rate and were silence once more.

There were camps put in, in every route possible to the peak of Mount Everest.

From the bottom of the mountain, climbers ascent, until they reach the first stop, Camp III, at the height of 24,500 ft.

By then, the climbers would have completed the easiest part of the journey. Easiest but longest. It takes most climbers 18 days to get to Camp III, but Carey and Kurt was seeing the tiny hut of Camp III by the sunset of their first 14 days.

From there, it is another 1500 feet to Camp IV. Between Camp III and Camp IV, climbers will face two challenges, The Geneva Spur and The Yellow Band.

The Yellow Band is made of sedimentary sandstone, and needs 100 meters of rope for traversing it. One can easily get lost around that area.

Once they reach Camp IV, most of the journey will be completed.

From Camp IV, climbers will begin their summit around midnight with hopes of reaching the summit (still another 1,000 metres above) within 10 to 12 hours.

Then, climbers follow the knife-edge southeast ridge along the "Cornice traverse". This is the most exposed section of the climb as a misstep to the left would send one 2,400 m (8,000 ft) down the southwest face.

At the end of this traverse is a 12 m (40 ft) rock wall called the "Hillary Step" at 8,760 m (28,750 ft).

After the Hillary Step, climbers also must traverse a very loose and rocky section that can be trouble in bad weather.

Climbers will spend less than a half-hour on "top of the world" as they realize the need to descend to Camp IV before darkness sets in, afternoon weather becomes a serious problem, or supplemental oxygen tanks run out.

( Note from author: I didn't make this up, I did research.)

"We're here." Said Carey, entering the hut.

"Good." Kurt threw down his 30 kg backpack. "We made it most of the journey.

"Do we sleep here?" Carey looked around. This hut is smaller than a cupborad, providing 2 sleeping bags and a bathroom.

"No." We use the sleeping bags and sleep out side.. ( At 24500 feet, it's not that cold.)

Kurt continued. "Suprisingly, they even have a place for a bath."

"I'm taking the first one." Said Carey, closing the door behind her.

30 minutes later, they were lying in their sleeping bags, looking up at the night sky.

"So, what have you been doing the years we separated?"

"Oh, nothing much. I did some filming, mostly traveling New York City and stuff, doing shows past midnight."

"Me too. Except only in the Tipton hotel."

There was an awarkard silence between them.

Then, "Do you ever imagine our sons up there?"

Carey said, pointing to the millions of stars spilt across the milkyway.

"Yeah. The way they glitter reminds me of their eyes. And yours."

More awarkard silence.

Soon, Kurt heard Carey's light snoring.

He turned to face Carey, gently flicking some of her beautiful blond hair out of her face.

With a soft sight, Kurt turned back to face the stars, and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody….

"Ok, we got past the Geneva Spur, the Yellow Band is 50 meters in front of us." Said Kurt through the blizzard.

Blizzard.

One of the most dreaded weather conditions went climbing.

When the weather is bad, climbers will have to retreat to lower and less cold areas.

But not Carey and Kurt.

They kept going.

"Careful!" Kurt found himself grabbing Carey's hand just before she slipped. "That was like, the third time you almost fell!"

"Sorry. The icy weather is making the route really slippery."

"We're at the Yellow Band. This is the most slippery and easieast to get lost part of the journey, and with the blizzard, well, it will test us to the extreme."

" I know."

They grab hold of the ropes that were secured to the top of the Yellow Band.

And started a climb that included many agonizing near-slips.

20 mins later.

Carey felt her rope lossening gradually.

The rope was no longer safe.

"Kurt, my rope is breaking!"

"Oh, my, god! I can see the strings breaking up there!"

"Where?!!!" Carey looked up, the sudden movement making the already loss strings break even faster,

"No, don't move, try not to move!"

Kurt looked down.

The ground was 60 meters away.

The rope will break by the time Carey is lowered to 30 meters above the ground.

He looked up.

Carey cannot make it up 40 meters; her rope will make it up 10 more meters at most.

"Ok, take my hand! Use your rope and keep climbing till it breaks! I won't drop you, I'm not letting go!" (Titanic, LOL)

"I trust you, Kurt."

Carey started climbing with Kurt keeping a tight hold on her hand.

8 meters, 9 meters, 10 meters

10 and a bit more.

A bit more.

11 meters.

12.

13.

14.

Carey's ropes snapped.

She swung away from her hold on the Yellow Band's rocks.

Kurt's rope now has to take the weight of two person.

The sudden add of weight was too sudden, and they slid down 2 meters.

Kurt was gripping as tightly as he could, both the rock and Carey.

Carey was holding Kurt's rope and his hand.

"Your rope is breaking too!" Said Carey, panicking.

"Keep climbing, hold on to the rope, we can climb for another 10 meters!"

They did that.

"Ok, now, let go of my hand and use both hands to grasp the rope!"

"WHAT?? ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"No, Carey, I'm not! We are 20 meters away from the top, I might manage to get to the top with my bare hands!"

"Might?"

"Take our son's ashes, we can't risk breaking one of them if I fall!"

"Kurt, I.."

"Let go of my hand and climb!!!!"

Carey let go of Kurt's hand, more out of shock than obedience.

Kurt slid down a few inches.

He got a good grip, and started climbing.

With one and a half eye on Kurt, Carey kept climbing.

3 mins later

They were 10 meters away from the top.

The cold, freezing rocks tore mercilessly at Kurt's nails.

Kurt's hands were stained with blood.

He couldn't hold on any longer.

He fell.

It was just like that.

No screaming from either of them.

"No..." Carey managed a bare whisper.

Carey started going down to retrieve Kurt.

Kurt's rope snapped.

Carey dropped.

She just managed to grab a solid rock, sliding down a few more inches. She looked down at the foggy mist where Kurt fell.

She'll never manage to go down now.

She couldn't even see the bottom.

She looked up.

Only 5 more meters.

She might just make it.

Carey gripped the ice covered rocks and started to climb again.

100 meters below.

Kurt woke up from unconsiousness.

He wiped his forehead, and rubbed his eyes. He felt sticky liquid on his hands.

He put his hands in front of his face and opened his eyes.

He hoped Carey made it.

Because he wouldn't unless some kind of miracle falls upon him.

It just happened that he couldn't see his hands even when they were right in front of him.

No matter how wide he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness, and more darkness folding before his eyes.

He was blind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody. Hope you guys don't find this story childish or weird. PLSE REVIEW!

Carey was regretting letting go of Kurt's hand when he told her to.

Not just because of the fact that he is probably dead.

Or that she loves him, yes, she finally admits it. The reason she divorced him was that she was jealous of his singing skills.

Or that she really misses him.

It's also because Kurt has most of the climbing equipment.

They brought 10 climbing ropes, 10 securing equipment.

Seven of each was with Kurt.

Two of each snapped just now.

It leaves Carey with only one set of rope and securing equipment.

And not just that.

Kurt had all the compasses and directing equipments.

After Carey got past the Yellow Band, the blizzard got even worse.

Finally, after a few hours of useless wandering, she had to admit she was lost.

"HELP! Can anyone hear me? Kurt? Zack? Cody? ANYONE!!!" she was getting more and more desperate by the second.

Meanwhile, a hundred miles below Carey.

Kurt was stumbling everywhere, tripping and slipping in the snow and ice.

At least the two pots of ashes were safe with Carey, thought Kurt.

But he had a bag full of most of the climbing equipments and the directing equipments.

What use were those when he was blind?

What he needed was food and warmth.

But the beddings and food were all with Carey.

Kurt sank knee deep into the snow, wanting to give up and die now.

He lay there in the snow.

He felt something fall out his pocket.

He felt around the ground, and found it.

It was a brooch.

Zack and Cody's present for his 34th birthday.

He felt the surface of the brooch.

He could feel out the words.

"To the coolest dad in the world, from Zack and Cody"

Suddenly, the whole purpose of this quest came back to him.

He couldn't give up.

If he dies, he wants to die climbing for his sons, not freezing in the snow.

He let his training instinct take over.

He remembered all he learnt.

He calmed himself, and listened to everything around him.

Suddenly, without him making any noises, his surroundings were much louder.

He could hear even the thump of his heart though the blizzard.

He listened to the wind.

They were going west.

But there were something else.

It was like an echo, it sounds hollow.

_It might be what I think it is!_

He crawled towards the west.

_Up!_

He felt a slope of some kind. He climbed, blindly, slipping all over the place.

He got to the top of the, lets say 15 meter high slope.

He could pinpoint the hollow sound now.

He crawled faster, and faster.

Suddenly, piercing wind was no longer in his face.

He could feel warmth around him.

He moved a few inches, and felt rocky wall.

He sighed with relief.

He will be warm temporary; he can deal with hunger later.

He was in a cave.

Meanwhile, 100 meters above the cave

Carey found herself utterly lost.

She could barely see in front of her.

She was hungry, but she knew the food she had must be saved for greater need.

She was cold.

And wet.

Suddenly, the ground gave way.

Carey found herself buried in a meter of snow.

She tried to kick up.

She sank, deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, her feet was no longer kicking desperately in the snow.

It was kicking empty air.

Uhoh, she thought.

Her body slipped through the hole in the cliff she was on.

She fell.

Meanwhile, some miles below where Carey is falling:

Kurt sat in the warm, quiet cave, dozing off.

He felt hot liquid on his face.

It was drool.

He jumped up, trying desperately to see.

He turned, hearing a low, challenging growl behind him. Uhoh. Not good.

He felt it staring at his face. At once, he turned his sightless eyes away from whatever that was staring at him.

His survival teacher taught him that locking your eyes with another animal means aggression. Kurt bared his teeth as well, to show that he comes in peace.

He felt the animal's presence leave, and sighed with relief.

Sometime later.

Kurt was starving. He had not eaten for at least a day, and he really wanted something to satisfy his stomach. Kurt reached around him, hoping in vain to find something.

He felt the animal coming back again, and froze. The animal pushed something near his hands. Kurt felt it with his hands. It was some round lumps. He brought it up to his nose, and sniffed.

It was berries. The animal just offered him berries. He brought it down to his lips and started gobbling. After not eating for a long time, those berries were sweet, tart and delicious.

After finishing the berries, he felt a lot better. "Thanks." He told the animal. It grunted, then to Kurt's surprise, curled up in his lap.

Kurt cautiously scratched the animal behind it's furry ears. It almost purred.

Now Kurt knew the animal meant no harm. He curled up underneath it, and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Author's note: Sorry for updating so late! I have a lot to do recently. Keep reviewing please! And can you guys guess what the animal is? By the way, I'm including birds of prey in the next chapter, LMAO!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Author's note: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP REVIEWING! AND I DON"T OWN SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY!

Carey found herself lying half-buried in the snow, her hands and feet numb. She must have passed out. She lifted her head, and looked around. She could not tell where she was.

That was no surprise.

But quite a long way from her, there was – a cave. "I'll head for that first." Carey muttered to herself, dragging herself up with difficulty.

Carey slow jogged towards the cave. When she was almost there, she stopped, looking down at the snow floor. There were footprints. Of two beings.

One set of footprints was not human. The footprints were at least three times bigger than those of a human were. But the other set of footprints were definitely human's. Not just any human's, they were Kurt's.

Carey did not feel relived, because whatever animal the other set of footprints belong to, it was in the cave, with her ex-husband.

Carey approached the cave, very cautiously. She almost cried out in surprise when she saw what was in the cave.

It was Bigfoot. A legendary animal/beast was standing right in front of her. And underneath it…. "Oh on.' Carey muttered. Bigfoot did not just eat Kurt.

Bigfoot's ears suddenly flicked, and it woke up, shifting its position. Carey was relieved that Kurt was whole and unharmed, and that he stirred.

Bigfoot growled at her, unsheathing his claws. "Who's there?" Kurt cried.

"It's me, Carey! Get out of there before Bigfoot kills you!" Carey cried.

"Thanks god it's you, Carey! This is a miracle! This animal, so he's Bigfoot. Well, he will not hurt you. He's been feeding me and giving me warmth for a while now."

Kurt reached out to feel Bigfoot's ears and scratched them, muttering quietly to him, "Don't hurt her, ok, buddy? She's a friend!"

"Kurt, what is wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh. I'm…I'm blind." Kurt muttered.

"OH MY GOD!! Kurt!" Carey rushed up to Kurt, no longer afraid of Bigfoot.

"Geroofff, I'm fine!"

That night there was much hugs and laughter.

A morning a few days later, Carey spotted something up in the sky. When they drew closer, she realized what it was and screamed to Kurt,

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST! LOOK UP AT THE SKY!"

Kurt did not. Obviously, he couldn't see.

"BIRDS OF PREY! 15 of them! WE ARE REALLY IN TROUBLE NOW!!!"

"Seriously?" Kurt yelled, getting up and bumping hard into a wall.

Bird of prey lurked the Himalayas, feeding on the corpse of mountain climbers, and the live ones as well. They were usually twice the size of eagles. When one was on its own, it would not dare attack a living human, but there were 15 of them.

Bigfoot was out, probably gathering berries for them. Carey and Kurt were no match for 15 of the birds of prey.

"Duck, they are coming!" Carey cried and pushed Kurt and herself flat on the floor, not knowing what to do. Carey saw several sets of sharp talons on Kurt's back, and Kurt screamed involuntarily, trashing and trying to hit the birds he could not see.

The birds seemed to realize that Kurt was blind and could not hit them. They started to peak on his legs and stomach.

"No! Let go of him!" Carey cried, but two birds of prey were already holding her down. She realized they were going to be eaten alive.

Then, she heard a growl, Bigfoot's growl. Our savior thought Carey as it sank its jaws into several of the birds. However, even Bigfoot could not match 15 birds of prey.

What happened next were a blur to Carey. She remembered the birds of prey leave her and Kurt along, they all turned on Bigfoot.

She remembered a horrible howl, echoing around the Himalayas.

She remembered seeing Bigfoot lifeless on the floor, then the birds of prey taking off with Bigfoot.

She remembered screaming while the birds flew off into the distance with Bigfoot, Kurt holding her back.

When Bigfoot could not be seen in the skies, she remembered that her voice broke, and she curled into a tiny ball on the ground, sobbing.

Bigfoot was such a gentle and understanding animal, and now it was no more, it sacrificed itself to save Kurt and Carey.

Carey knew that it was her and Kurt being eaten alive or Bigfoot being killed. And now without Bigfoot, she and Kurt would be left to starve.

She really hated the world for the way it is, and she really wanted to just lay there till she joined her sons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody. This story is gonna get sadder and sadder, BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Laughs evilly.) Keep reviewing!

Carey's dream:

Carey found herself looking at her own body several miles below her, curled up in the cave with Kurt, sleeping.

The blizzard, the hunger and the cold were so far away. Carey could see the stars around her, glittering. And some distance away from her, she could see two people.

They were Zack and Cody. As they walked in the distance, they looked like they were chatting and laughing. Zack looked like he was cracking the joke, Cody was laughing.

They were happy and at peace. When they were in front of her, Carey saw that in their eyes, were a wisdom and understanding far beyond their age.

They, Zack, Cody and Carey, spoke, and their voice echoed around the surroundings.

(I'm putting 'ca' for Carey, 'c' for Cody and 'z' for Zack.)

_Ca: My sons, I really miss you! I haven't seen your faces for years now!_

_C: We know. We understand. _

_Ca: Is this where you live now? Why am I here? Am I to join you two and leave Kurt on himself?_

_Z: You are not dead. There will always be a place for you here, but not now._

_C: Not now. You have a life ahead of you._

_Ca: Me and Kurt are lost! There is almost no hope of living through this!_

_Z: We will guide you, as you have guided us when we were alive._

_Ca: How?_

_C: Trust us, we love you as you and Kurt loved us. We will guide you. _

_Ca: Tell me how! PLEASE!_

Zack and Cody only smiled, then turned, and walked away.

Carey saw a trail of their footprints behind them. The two sets of footprints were so close to one another that Carey could not see who's were who's.

Carey saw Zack and Cody's footprints spill out under their feet before her vision disappeared.

Carey could feel her raw flesh against the rough rocks, she could feel the cold, her fingers frostbitten, she could feel sharp hunger pangs in her stomach, like a wolf tearing her insides out.

She knew she was awake.

Carey opened her eyes. And saw Kurt sleeping next to her.

Carey got up, and walked out of the cave, feeling that there might be something out there.

She gasped at what she saw.

There, laid quite clearly in the snow, were footprints.

They were Zack and Cody's, and like in her dream, the footprints were entwined so closely she could not see who is whose. They stretched far; so far, she lost them into the valley of the mountains.

She then heard an echo in her ears.

_Trust us; we love you as you and Kurt loved us. We will guide you._

She could almost feel Cody's breath on her face.

This was the guide they needed to get to the top of Mount Everest.

"KURT! GET UP! GET UP!!!!!"

Kurt stirred and yawned. "What is it?" he asked in a voice hoarse from the lack of water.

"Look! I mean feel this, come!"

Carey led Kurt out of the cave, and let him feel one of the footprints.

Carey felt Kurt stiffen.

Kurt whispered, "Is it me, or is it I hear something echo in my ear?"

"Well, does it sound like Cody and says something about guiding us?"

"Yeah."

"We may not have food or water, but we have guidance now, and faith in our sons. Are we going?"

"Try and stop me."

They smiled, and Kurt got up by grasping the hand Carey stretched to him.

They gathered what little things they had, and left the cave where Bigfoot had shown them so much hospitality. They were climbing towards the top of Mount Everest as strongly as they had done when they started the quest.

Carey was right.

They may not have food, water, or warmth, but they can feed on their faith in their sons and warmth by the fire in their spirits.

They will reach the top of Mount Everest or die and join their sons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody, plus, I think this story is starting to get boring, so I'm going to end it soon. HAHAHA. In fact, I decided that there will be two more chapters only. Anyways, keep reviewing guys!

By someway or another, Carey and Kurt somehow managed to live through three harsh days of almost non stop climbing and very little food.

Finally, at the end of three days of following the footprints of Zack and Cody, Kurt and Carey found them selves staring at the peak of the tallest mountain in the world.

Carey could just see it, there, so clearly, about several hundred meters away.

They were just a short several hundred meters away from victory.

A windy drought came by.

On the peak, the flags, which were planted into the snowy grounds by previous climbers, waved in the air, blue, white, yellow, red, purple, green, indigo, all those colours picked up by the air.

The flags were like hands, waving, inviting them to come.

Carey reached for Kurt's hand, and clung on to it, tightly, feeling strangely warm despite the chilling weather.

They held hands and started to make for the last part of the journey.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed.

Carey really really wanted to run at top speed to the peak, but she did not.

Instead, she walked / climbed slowly with Kurt, tasting every moment of their hard work, very very slowly getting closer to the spot that was the highest place on earth.

She memorized the pattern of every visible enough snowflake, tried to remember the different shape of every rock she passed.

She felt joy every time she put her foot down ahead of her on new rocks; she counted every drop of sweat.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed.

Neither she or Kurt looked up, they wanted to wait to see the amazing view at the peak.

And finally they were at the peak.

They realized that the flags of previous climbers where put such that they were in a perfect circle.

Carey and Kurt walked into the middle of the circle.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed.

They took out two flags, one for each of them.

Still they did not look up to see the view. They wanted to plant the flags in first.

"On my count?" Kurt asked. Carey nodded.

They raised their flags high into the air, and the flags fluttered in the wind.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

With a loud satisfying crunch, Carey and Kurt planted their flags into the middle of the circle of flags, at the exact same time.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed. She really enjoyed it.

Still they did not look up to see the view.

They walked away from the circle, and stood upon the tallest and largest rock they could find.

Slowly, as if they were in a slow motion movie, they started lifting their heads.

Their eyes were closed.

They ordered their necks to lift the weight above them.

Carey and Kurt's face were almost angled to face the wind now.

Carey felt wind on her face.

They opened their eyes.

What waited for them was amazing.

They could see thousands of miles in front of them.

From one degree, there were no mountains blocking their view.

It was a huge Mongolian field, and Carey could see every little detail, tiny cows, tiny horses, tiny sheperds.

And behind that, was the ocean. The magnificent ocean.

She could see boats cutting across the glittering waves, she see a world of blue.

She turned around, and saw the entire Himalayas below her foot.

The sun was just setting, and it's last few orange rays shone of the glistening snow of the mountains, and it reflected back to her in a million colours.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed.

God, mother nature was amazing.

And right now, Carey felt as if she could do anything.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOORLLLLDDDDDDD!!!!!" Carey shouted out to all that was below her.

"I'm the king of the world, world, world!" the mountains echoed back.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed. Really, she did.

The wind picked up Carey's uncut platinum blond hair, and they rose in the air,

To any one below, Carey must have looked so tall, beautiful and commanding.

She looked like a goddess.

And that was when she felt some one grab her from behind, Kurt.

He kissed her right on the mouth, just so suddenly, just simply without warning, right on the tallest spot of the world.

She could smell his scent, his desire.

She felt his tongue, seeping into her mouth, seeking entrance.

Carey felt a sudden wave of desire well up in her, a sudden fire and warmth, deep in her.

She really wanted that fire to keep going.

Immediately, she let entrance for Kurt's tongue, and the two tongues twirled, the two different salvias mingling.

And as their tongue twirled, their soul mingled, and slowly, the wounds made from many years of separating and divorce were healed.

And there they stood as one, on the tallest rock of the tallest peak of the tallest mountain, the world beneath their feet.

Carey Martin enjoyed this indeed. Life was good.

But it lasted too short. Waaay too short.

Carey felt something, something with claws hit them. They broke apart, and saw, the most deadliest animal in the Himalayas.

Birds of prey.

Except this time there was only one.

One was enough. Kurt ducked in front of Carey, the brave knight in shining armour, protecting a maiden.

Only this time the tale did not end in happily ever after.

Kurt screamed when the bird of prey tore open his chest, Carey screamed as well.

And all of a sudden, the bird of prey was dragging Kurt across the air, Kurt dangling in it's claws by an organ, maybe part of his intestine.

And all of a sudden, the organ snapped.

Blood flew in the air, eerily shining in the sun.

Kurt fell.

"KURT NOOOOOOOOO!" Carey screamed.

"Kurtkurtkurtkurt, NOO NOO NOOO NOOOO!" The mountains echoed back.

Carey saw Kurt land on the jagged, sharp rocks several hundred miles below.

He hit the rocks like a paper bag full of tomato soup exploding.

The invincible Kurt was gone.

Then a sudden huge blast of wind blew, and Carey saw one of the flags from the circle of flags leave it's flag pole, flying across the lands.

Kurt's flag. Gone like his life, gone with the wind.

Kurt made the journey all the way, only to end his life so tragically.

Damn those birds of prey, Carey thought. Damn them all to hell.

Zack made Cody ill, Cody died of a disease, Zack died after seeing Cody's diary because Cody died of a disease and now Kurt died because Zack died because Cody died of a disease.

And now all she ever loved was gone.

Carey Martin was not enjoying this indeed. She was not enjoying this.

Carey Martin pulled her head back, facing the skies and screamed.

She screamed and she screamed, letting out all the pain, all the suffering and all the agony. She screamed and screamed until she was trembling too much to scream.

It was said that all over Mongolia, the ghostly scream was heard.

Carey Martin pulled herself together after what seemed like eternity.

She pulled out the pots of ashes, the main reason she was still fighting to live, and not throwing herself off the mountain.

She would build Kurt a memorial first, then scatter the pots of ashes across the peak.

Then, she will want to throw herself straight off Mount Everest, she will reach out and almost touch the tip of the sky, before she fell.

And then…

And then…

And then….


	8. Chapter 8

Chp8

Author's note: I'm going to finish this story soon, summer holidays is ending and I gotta focus on schoolwork. Chp9 will be the last chapter. Anyways, KEEP REVIEWING! PLSE! THANKS!

On the peak of Mount Everest, there now was a newly built grave.

On the stone, it read :

_Kurt Matin,_

_A man, a husband, a father and a friend._

There was no body in the tomb; it has been too demolished to be buried.

But the tomb was not empty either, and one of the two objects in it was not a rose, for there was no roses on the Himalayas. It was a single clump of Carey Martin's hair, for her dead ex husband.

And there was a letter too, written by Carey Martin, it read:

_Kurt,_

_You died only a few moments ago, and I miss you like you've gone for 10 years already._

_You died so tragically. I never expected it, never. Even one of the strictest mountain climbing teachers we had, Coach Brian, said that you and I were invincible._

_We have gone through so much together, for the past 20 years. You and I, the invincible team of two._

_And now, you have gone, just like that, leaving me all alone, all vurnerable._

_Without you, I can feel the ground shift underneath me, nothing seems real. _

_I feel so weak._

_Now, it is only Carey Martin, the weak team of one._

_The world seems so much darker after your death._

_I love you Kurt. I always did, and now I hate myself for divorcing you. Why did I do something like that? _

_In addition, we have had so long to make up to one another and we never did._

_But, I, Carey Martin stick with the decisions I make. _

_That's the main reason why you love me as well._

_We were divorced before you died, and we stay divorced when I live._

_The pope had said, "You two are divorced for life."_

Life.

_We can get together in heaven. And I plan to join you as soon as I can. _

_Right after I free our sons. _

_I can't wait to see you, and Zack, and Cody again. _

_Bye for now._

_Your ex wife, Carey. _

Carey Martin pulled out the twins' ashes, sealed in two precious pots. She balanced them on her knees, careful not to break them.

Carey traced the patterns on the pots, and remembered the years of memories when the twins were still alive.

She traced upwards the truck of a weeping willow, touching it's leaves.

She remembered tucking Zack and Cody to bed, putting a stray lock of Zack's dirty-blonde hair behind his ears.

She touched the image of the Cross, and remembered watching the boys tearing open their presents eagerly.

Cody was crowing with delight because he received a Texas Instrumental Calculator, and Zack bouncing his new basketball around the hotel.

Carey touched an image of an angel and remembered kissing Cody on his forehead after he had a nightmare, watching his sweet kind face.

She touched the image of the setting sun, and looked upwards, to realize that in the real world, the sun was setting too.

Now was the time to free Zack and Cody.

She could actually hear rustling around her, and two people breathing on her neck.

She placed her hands on the two pots of ashes, and opened the wax seal.

"Hello, my babies." She whispered, fondling one of the ceramic pots.

Carey stood up with difficulty, and carried the pots with her arms, to the circle of flags.

She plugged two more flags into the snow, one of Zack, one for Cody.

Carey started walking towards the huge rock, the one that she had kissed Kurt on only half an hour ago.

Carey stood on the rock, and even at this moment, the view was still breath taking.

She put her hands, into one pot, and scooped up some ash.

She knew instinctively that this one belonged to Zack.

She paused, some one was speaking to her.

Zack and Cody.

_Merge us together mom, merge us together before freeing us. That way, we will always be together._

Carey poured Cody's ashes into Zack's pot. She shook the pot a bit to mix up the ashes.

She scooped again, then, raised her fist in front of her and high in the air.

She let go, bit by bit, and felt the ashes fall from her hand, picked up by the wind.

It gracefully flew in all four directions, basking in the setting sun.

She finished a scoop, and then went for another. It was a slow process, mixed with happiness and great sorrow.

She was happy, because now her sons can truly be free.

They can fly where they want to, with her ex husband Kurt to go with them as well.

She was sorrowful, because she was losing them forever.

By the third scoop, she was starting to feel tears mist up.

By the fourth scoop, she was crying her eyes out.

By the fifth, her strong, stone heart was breaking.

By the sixth, the feelings that she locked up in a box many years ago was let out.

And the last scoop of ash, she saw with surprise, came back, to circle around Kurt's grave. It did not go away like the previous ones; they stayed near her, hovering in the air.

And Carey decided it was time for her life to end.

She put the pots down. She looked around her, taking a few deep breaths, enjoying the last few breaths and moments of life.

She blew a kiss towards Kurt's grave.

She stretched out her fingers, feeling the sky which was stained with blood by the orange sun just out of reach.

Yes, step forward, one more jump and she will reach the sky, and be with her sons and ex husband.

Carey Martin jumped, reaching out for the skies and the clouds, soaring through the air.

She was like that for a few seconds, peacefully, hovering through the air.

She could just reach the clouds, just a bit more…

Then she felt the grasp of gravity, and she felt herself starting to sink….

Something in the air changed.

Carey couldn't put her finger on it.

The wind felt different because of it.

The wind was now rising, blowing at full speed, a blizzard coming up, coming up too quickly to be normal.

The skies looked different as well. It was some force, something.

What was it? Whatever it was, Carey knew it changed the entire balance of nature.

It was supernatural.

Suddenly, Carey realized that she was not falling.

There was a powder, circling her body, keeping her in the air. It was shining golden, leaving trails of fire around her.

She heard voices. She realized that it was Zack, Cody and Kurt's doing.

( I'm putting Z for Zack, C for Cody, K for Kurt and Cary for Carey.)

_Z: Don't jump!_

_C: Mom, no!_

_K: We're not letting you jump._

_Cary: I am jumping, I want to jump, I want to join you!_

_C: PLEASE, think about it, don't do this!!!_

_Cary: Why not? All I've cared for is already gone, Cody. My son, I am dead inside already._

_K: Those who are dead cannot come back to life again, those who are dead _inside _can live again._

_Cary: NO! I will never be the same again! I want to join you, and I will!! _

By now, the blizzard was on full blast, and Carey could not see which was up and down, or if she was still in the air.

She only knew she was crying like crazy again, tears blown so quickly off her face by the blizzard it tore at her cheeks.

_C: Don't give up!_

_Cary: Don't you want to see me again? Don't you want me anymore? _

_K: Of course we want you, we want to see you again more than ever. _

Carey was hysterical now, pulling like crazy on her hold.

_Cary: Then let me die and join you!_

_C: Mom, you are too young to die. Go, and live another life far from this one, have more kids and raise them._

_Cary: That is not my destiny, and what am I to defy it? You know that living on is not my destiny! I already jumped off the cliff, so it is my fate to die._

_Z: Mom, __there is happiness for those who accept their fate. But there is __**glory**__for those who defy it._

_K: We cannot force you to do either._

_C: So make your decision quickly, we do not have the power to hold you here forever, mom._

Finally, Carey calmed down, and the blizzard calmed with her. "I defy my fate." She whispered.

She felt approval from all around her, but she was not happy with her decision, not at all.

_K,C,Z: We know you are not happy with this now. But think it over, let time pass and you will understand. You are more than what you are._

They landed her gently onto the snowy ground.

Head bowed in defeat, Carey started her descend from Mount Everest.

It was dark around her, so she did not see that on the stone of Kurt's graveyard, letters were changed. It now read,

_Kurt Martin,_

_A man, a father and a friend._

_Proud to be the ex husband of the bravest and strongest woman on earth._

_No kidding._

Carey did not change it, so the late Kurt must have.

That was how Carey Martin climbed and left the Himalayas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp9

Author's note: Last chapter! FINALLY! Keep on reviewing, I won't abandon a story just because its finished. THKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY reviewed.

5 years later.

Sitting on the rooftop of a huge mansion with its own swimming pool and tennis court, was Carey Martin and two kids. She was now known as the famous climber who made it up Mount Everest.

She had married another man, who was the owner of this mansion. Derek.

He was rich, sweet and handsome, but not much compared with Kurt.

Carey had another set of twins with Derek. She loved them as much as she loved Zack and Cody.

Actually, they looked almost exactly like Zack and Cody.

Three-year-old Alex was a regular athlete like Zack.

His twin Max was already pondering over books and bringing home A pluses from kindergarten.

Whenever Carey looked at Alex and Max, Zack and Cody seemed to be alive again.

She was looking up at the millions of stars spilled across the galaxy, with Max and Alex.

Well, Alex and Max were quarreling about where the constellation "Scorpia" is, and she was deep in thought.

_Which one of them is one of my sons? Which one of them is my ex husband?_

"MUM! MUM! Look, an extra star! No, three of them!" Alex's squeal brought her back to the real world.

Carey looked up, and gasped. All the other stars seemed to have dimmed, and in her eyes, she could only see those three extra stars.

It was obvious, they were Zack, Cody and Kurt.

"Back from your trip around the world?" Carey asked under her breath.

"It's Zack, Cody and Uncle Kurt isn't it?" Max asked.

"Yes!" Carey replied, feeling excited.

The three stars where red, yellow and blue, twinkling in the skies like the Zack, Cody and Kurt's eyes.

"Hello Kurt, Zack and Cody!" they yelled, waving at the stars.

Suddenly, Carey felt Cody's presence in her head.

Strange, Carey could feel that Cody was concerned for some reason.

(Cary for Carey, C for Cody.)

_Cary: Hello my son! I have thought about my fate, and you were right._

_Cody: Mom, I am happy to see you. Zack and Kurt says hi. But you destiny has barely begun._

_The Lord told me to bring a prophecy for you :_

_It happens when Yin and Yang meets._

30 years after that.

(Carey's diary)

I am now an old woman. I have had cancer for 5 years now, and the doctor said I have reached the moment of crisis. I will not make it through the next few hours.

Who gives? I will see Kurt, Cody and Zack again. I will miss Max and Alex of course, but they are married and happy.

The prophecy Cody brought so long ago. I can't figure out what it means.

I can feel my life-energy leaving. But I did not see a tunnel in my sight as Cody had described to me.

Strange.

I wriggled a bit, and to my surprise, I am now sitting up in my bed.

I have not managed to sit up in my bed without someone's help for years now.

I just got up with no difficulty at all!

I saw my own body behind me.

Oh. I really was dead.

That was fast. How long was I dead?

Was I able to do this say, 30 minutes ago?

I got off the bed, staring at my self, dear god, my body looked a sight.

There was only white hair on my head, my skin so ugly.

But I could not help feeling that I wanted to live for just a bit more.

Too late now. I looked at my hand. To my surprise, it was smooth and unwrinkled.

I touched my face, and the wrinkles that signified the harsh years I had went through was gone.

I was young and beautiful again. I floated off the ground, gravity was no longer holding me back now.

I passed through the wall, and out into the open air.

I could still feel, even as a ghost.

I had not been outside my house for years now.

Had the grass always looked so green?

Was the air always so crisp and fresh?

Was the morning filled with so much scents?

Was the stars so beautiful?

Ah yes, the stars. I zoomed up ward, looking for my boys.

And sure enough, one of them, Kurt, was waiting for me.

We flew into an embrace, a kiss, exploring each others faces.

Was I crying or was he crying? Or maybe both of us?

But being with him now, being like this, I felt no regrets for the harsh life I've had on Earth.

I was dead, for Pete's sake, but I felt no regrets.

God, I could have stood here for eternity. Of course I can, I'm dead.

But what's this?

My eyes widened at what I saw over Kurt's shoulders.

The sun. It was being covered up.

Solar Eclipse.

Suddenly, I realized what the prophecy meant, or at least sort of.

_It will happen when yin and yang meets._

The moon was yin, the sun yang. And the moon was half covering the sun now, moving closer.

They were meeting.

Kurt pulled away from me, looking at me with love, and sadness.

"I'm sorry this will happen Carey, really. I will try to help you, don't give up hope! Take this Cross, it is made of starstone, it will protect you. You will have to make the journey alone."

What? What was he talking about?

Maybe I have to make it to heaven alone.

No prob.

Kurt was surging up wards, he didn't look like he wanted to go, it was like some force taking him.

Soon, he was gone. I felt so alone in the vast sky. But no matter, soon I will join him.

I feel the unknown force drawing me upwards.

Oh no.

I'm not going up.

I'm going down.

And this time there is no grass on the earth.

I see a tunnel, with fire, lots of fire around it.

I was going to hell.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no Oh no.

_It will happen when yin and yang meets._

Author's note: That is the last chapter of the story. Hope u people enjoyed it! To rockitdudex3, how did u know I was going to write a sequel? I am!

But not straight away though. I'm going to call the next one "The Last Judgment" I think. Hope u people see the next one. Keep reviewing, just because I'm finished doesn't mean I'm not visiting the story. I might even add more.


End file.
